marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Black Panther Vol 1 167
Supporting Characters: * * * * Numerous unnamed griot Other Characters: * * * * * * ** ** * * * ** ** *** *** * * * ** Numerous unnamed Vanyan ** Numerous unidentified sea-creatures ** Numerous unnamed Creeping Doom ** Numerous unnamed Anansi ** Numerous unidentified two-headed creatures ** Numerous unnamed Simbi * ** ** ** ** ** Races and Species: * * * * Unidentified Originators' sea-creature species * * * Unidentified Originators' two-headed species * * * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** ****** ***** ****** ******* ******** ********* *** **** ***** Secret A.I.M. Facility ** ** *** **** ***** Engineering Lab *** **** ** *** Rebel camp ** ** * * Items: * * * * | Synopsis1 = At the Cellar, Correctional Facility for Augmented Felons, Dr. Eliot Franklin, a.k.a. Thunderball, stands in chains as Shuri enters his cell. He admits to having fallen back into the hole of evil, as the villain Thunderball, but Shuri makes him realize that his alter ego does not grant him power: on the contrary, she affirms that he is a slave and that he'll soon understand that. She proceeds to rid him of his chains, while Manifold teleports him in the presence of Black Panther. At the Taifa Ngao, in Birnin Zana, the capital city of Wakanda, King T'Challa explains to Dr. Franklin that a Sajani Jaffrey some time ago tried to build a machine that can create "reverbium", an artificial version of Vibranium, with disastrous results. Then, the A.I.M. tried to do the same, which T'Challa would admire, were it not such a destructive attempt. The evil organization had the same objective (to create reverbium), but they used different means: T'Challa's long time enemy, Klaw. He also seems to be conspiring with the country of Azania and so are the Fenris twins, according to Dr. Franklin. T'Challa believes this is all connected to Asira. T'Challa then explains the crisis concerning the Originators and how Klaw is creating constructs modeled after them. The question, then, is why is he doing this. There seems to be a connection between Klaw, the Originators and the reverbium, so T'Challa needs Franklin to analyze his energy signatures that were detected both at the Reverbium Lab and in Wakanda, while he attends to another phenomenon, in his role of King. Black Panther and Shuri are teleported by Manifold to The Djalia, the plane of Wakandan memory, before history was even conceived. This, Shuri says, is the only place where they can find answers about the Originators that are not mere legends. Suddenly, a number of griots appear in the form of Wakandan women riding winged panthers. One of them, in the form of Queen Ramonda approaches them directly, calling Shuri her daughter. The spirits know what T'Challa seeks to know, so they take him to the origins of their great nation, to "Wakanda before its name". Before the arrival of man, the Originators (with their different species) lived and thrived in the region. Humans first arrived and interacted with them because of "something mystical in the very soil" (presumably, Vibranium). Eventually, as is the nature of man, they offended the Originators, leading to a war. Between the men, some ascended as heroes and "on faith" they ascended to Gods: between them, Kokou, "The Ever-Burning", Mujaji, "The Life-Giver" and Bast. Defeated, the Originators were confined to the "Nether-Realms" and upon their land Wakanda was built. T'Challa finds it hard to believe that none of the myths he learned as a boy talked about this, but the spirit of Ramonda explains that every man is the hero of his own story, so sinful events are omitted from history. It is, she says, his duty as a king to face the Originators and restore the gates that kept them sealed, as the war against them is renewed. | Solicit = KLAW STANDS SUPREME Part 2 • The Black Panther’s greatest enemy springs his trap! And with T’Challa off fighting the former gods of Wakanda, who will come to Ayo and Aneka’s aid? • And this is only the beginning. A cadre of villains returns as Wakanda comes to its knees! | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = * * | Links = }}